Hinagiku
by Chikage Hiwatari
Summary: O que Neji faria se ele descobrisse que Tenten ia se casar, e não era com ele? E se ele só tivesse uma semana para impedila de fazer isso, contando com uma ajudinha de Sasuke e Sakura? Só lendo para saber! Capitulo final ON! NejiTen SasuSaku
1. Começo ou Final?

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim ao Masashi Kishimoto. Se os direitos fossem meus, o Naruto já teria morrido de uma maneira bem dolorosa, o Sasuke não teria ido pra caverninha do Tio Orochi e sim ficado com a Sakura, o Neji já tinha se declarado pra Tenten, e outras mudanças mais hohohohohoho XD. 

Nota da Autora: Uma historinha sobre o Neji e a Tenten que surgiu na minha cabeça faz um tempinho, provavelmente vai ter uns 3 capítulos Tem um pouquinho de Sakura e Sasuke tbm. Só pra constar, pensamentos estão entre parênteses, falas depois do travessão. Boa leitura!

**Hinagiku – Margaridas**

Uma brisa fresca característica da primavera soprava na floresta de Konoha naquela tarde. O silêncio que pairava era apenas quebrado pelos pios dos pássaros e pelos sons de alguém treinando ininterruptamente. Hyuuga Neji podia ter 22 anos agora e ter se tornado um belo rapaz, mas não mudara em quase nada o seu jeito frio e calculista de ser. A palavra de ordem ainda era "treinar, treinar e treinar", e as poucas demonstrações de afeto vindas dele eram dirigidas para sua prima Hinata, que ele tratava como uma irmãzinha.

Não sabendo se era pelo estar com o Byakugan ativado ou pelo odor de margaridas que invadiu o local, ele pode perceber que ela se aproximava, e corria muito.

"É a terceira vez em 2 meses que ela se atrasa..." – pensou ele, já ficando meio irritado – "É bom que tenha uma boa explicação dessa vez, porque o fato dela ter "perdido as kunais" da ultima vez não colou mesmo..."

Nesse momento, ela saiu do meio das arvores, arfante pela corrida, e começou e prender em dois coques os longos cabelos castanhos.

- Gomen Neji... – se desculpou Tenten. Tinha se tornado uma linda moça, mas mantinha o seu jeitinho "moleca" – Eu me atrasei porque... tive que resolver.. er... uns problemas lá em casa... – gaguejou com um sorriso amarelo - "Droga, eu devia ter pensado em uma desculpa melhor no caminho..."

- TenTen, não minta pra mim. Você sabe que mente muito mal – ela corou e virou o rosto, enquanto Neji continuou – Se não quiser me contar o porque dos atrasos, não vejo problema nenhum, mas lembre-se que chegar atrasada com freqüência atrapalha não só o seu treino, como o meu também. Se não for para levar a serio, é melhor nem vir.

- Ah... Ha... Hai Neji... – respondeu desconcertada, e som um olhar triste – Isso não voltará a se repetir.

Eles treinaram até o sol começar a se pôr e se sentaram para descansar um pouco, da mesma maneira que faziam desde crianças, sem trocar uma palavra. Mesmo após tantos anos, Tenten ainda não se conformava com esse silêncio, apesar do que hoje ele estava sendo imensamente conveniente para a kunoichi por seus pensamentos em ordem.

"É agora ou nunca, Tenten! Você sempre falou até demais, não pode ser tão difícil assim contar pra ele..." – decidiu-se e começou – Er... Neji... Eu queria... te dizer que...

- O que foi Tenten? – disse ele se levantando e olhando nos olhos dela – Você anda muito estranha ultimamente, gaguejando desse jeito, espero que não seja por algum motivo besta.

- Ah... não foi nada não, Neji! Eu só queria comentar que... acho melhor voltarmos pra vila, ta ficando tarde, né – disse sorrindo, apesar de por dentro estar com raiva de si mesma – "Mais uma vez eu não consegui... Porque essa maldita voz teima em sumir toda vez que ele olha pra mim?"

Ela também se levantou e foram caminhando juntos de volta à vila.

---------//----------

Ao chegarem no centro de Konoha, Tenten se despediu de Neji e foi para casa, enquanto o ninja também decidiu dar o dia por encerrado. Porém, logo ao virar a primeira esquina, seus planos foram frustrados ao dar de cara com saltitante Naruto.

- Neeeeeeeeeeeejiiiiiiiiiii!! Tava te procurando! – disse ele, segurando o pulso do outro e praticamente o arrastando – Vamos logo pro Ichiraku que o pessoal todo já ta esperando, só falta você!

- Ichiraku? Pessoal? – Neji fora pego tão de surpresa que não estava nem raciocinando direito – Heim?

Antes que ele pudesse protestar eles já estavam entrando no restaurante, onde realmente se encontravam todos os outros ninjas conhecidos dele, exceto um que ele não se lembrava de ter visto antes.

- Naruto, dá pra você me explicar porque me arrastou até aqui... – começou ele, frustrado por não estar entendendo nada.

- Ué, você num tá sabendo? A gente tá comemorando! – disse o loiro com um enorme sorriso no rosto e uma tigela de lámen nas mãos.

- Isso eu percebi... – respondeu impaciente, pensando como a sua prima conseguira se casar com um cara tão lerdo – Quero saber o que estamos comemorando.

- Deixe que eu explico pra ele, Naruto-san – quem se pronunciou foi o homem desconhecido, se levantando e se aproximando de Neji. Era alto, tinha olhos azuis profundos e cabelos negros – Meu nome é Koike Takeru, eu vim da vila da Névoa (N/A: essa vila existe, não existe? Acho que é a vila do Zabuza, mas não lembro direito... se estiver errado me corrijam XD) para o meu casamento que ocorrerá no domingo que vem. Os rapazes resolveram fazer essa festa para que eu me enturmasse mais rapidamente.

- Muito prazer, Koike-san, meu nome é Hyuuga Neji – o cumprimentou formalmente, mas algo ainda não fazia sentido – Casamento? Alguém que nós conhecemos vai se casar?

- Deixa de brincadeira, Neji! – Naruto se infiltrara na conversa novamente – Até parece que você não sabe que quem vai se casar é a Tenten!

O cérebro do Hyuuga parecia ter congelado. As perguntas pipocavam tão rapidamente que ele não tinha tempo nem de escolher qual gritar primeiro. Tenten ia se casar?! Com um cara que ninguém nunca tinha visto antes?! E, o mais importante, porque ela não tinha avisado pra ele?!?

Todos no recinto (menos Naruto, que continuava tagrelando) ficaram em silêncio ao perceber a confusão em que se encontrava o jovem. Foi aí que Sasuke viu que era hora de agir.

– Posso dar uma palavrinha com você lá fora, Neji? – sem esperar resposta, ele puxou o Hyuuga em direção a porta – Continuem a festa, pessoal, nós já voltamos.

Quando viu que estavam longe do campo de audição dos outros, Sasuke iniciou a conversa.

– Argh, e não é que as instruções da Sakura vão servir pra alguma coisa? –falou para si mesmo e depois se dirigiu ao outro - A Tenten realmente não te contou nada, não é?

- Não, ela nem comentou sobre estar namorando, quanto mais casando! – Neji já tinha voltado ao seu estado normal, e começava a se revoltar – E quer dizer que todo mundo está sabendo disso, menos eu? Porque ninguém me contou? Onde a Tenten está com a cabeça, ela nem ao menos tentou me dizer...

Então a ficha caiu. O número de vezes que ela se atrasara, que tentara dizer pra ele algo e ele sempre a interrompera bruscamente, o quanto ela forçava sorrisos... Ela tentara lhe dizer inúmeras vezes, e ele fora estúpido demais pra prestar atenção.

- Ela tentou, não foi? – Sasuke percebeu a culpa no semblante do colega – Olha, eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo muito mal agora, mas não temos tempo pra perder com lamentos,então eu vou perguntar uma vez só. O que você sente pela Tenten?

Essa pergunta foi quase tão chocante quanto saber que a kunoichi ia se casar. Como o Uchiha queria que ele respondesse isso assim, do nada? O que ele sentia? É lógico que ele se importava com ela, queria vê-la mais forte para que não se machucasse em batalhas, pois toda vez que ela estava em perigo ele se sentia subitamente nervoso... também gostava de vê-la treinando junto com ele, a técnica dela era boa... e gostava do sorriso que ela lhe dava toda vez que ele a cumprimentava...

Então ele percebeu. Percebeu que não queria que ela se casasse, pois se isso acontecesse ela não sorriria mais somente pra ele, ela não treinaria mais com ele, ela não conversaria mais com ele ao pôr do sol...

- Eu a amo... – as palavras saíram sem que ele percebesse – Eu a quero só pra mim...

- Ótimo, isso facilita bastante as coisas. – Sasuke não estava com a mínima paciência pra ouvir declarações de amor – Escute o que eu vou te dizer...

- Ei Sasuke! Porque você está me ajudando? – interrompeu Neji – Eu não me lembro de você trabalhar como o "Cupido de Konoha"...

- Ha ha ha, muito engraçado Hyuuga – o humor do Uchiha ia de mal a pior – O fato é que a Sakura ficou me torrando a paciência pra ajudar vocês dois, e se eu encontrar com ela sem ter ao menos tentado, ela vai ficar irada comigo, e isso não é saudável nem pra minha mente nem pro meu corpo. Então digamos que eu estou fazendo isso por mim mesmo.

- Entendo... Mas você ia me dizer algo...

- Ah, claro. Bem, é obvio que você não quer que a Tenten se case. Mas, para que isso não aconteça, você vai ter que abrir o jogo com ela. Seja sincero e diga o que sente.

- Nossa, Sasuke, não sabia que você além de ninja também era conselheiro amoroso... – Neji não pode resistir a piadinha, deixando o Uchiha corado de raiva.

- Escuta aqui Hyuuga, fique sabendo que esse discurso foi preparado pela Sakura e... Ah, eu não tenho que ficar aqui te dando explicações! Vou embora, não agüento mais ver o Naruto comendo lámen – se virou para ir, mas parou de repente – Argh, já ia esquecendo... Sakura mandou avisar: "Caso algo dê errado, passe lá em casa que eu formulo algum "plano B"". Já né.

-Já né.

E assim Neji seguiu para a casa de Tenten

---------//----------

Tenten penteava os cabelos calmamente em sua penteadeira e cantarolava baixinho.

Xi huan kan ni zou lu chong man zi xin,

(Eu gosto da confiança que você tem quando anda)

Shuo hua shi hou ni de zhuan zhu yan shen

(Seu olhar atento quando você fala)

Wen rou de biao qing xiao rong li de tian zhen

(Sua expressão gentil e seu sorriso inocente)

Wo xiang xin / Zhao bu dao you bi ni geng hao de ren

(Eu creio que nunca poderei achar uma pessoa melhor que você)

Ni xin li li xiang qing ren shi ji fen

(Como é seu amante ideal no seu coração?)

- Eu não sabia que você cantava tão bem, Tenten... – disse uma voz muito conhecida – É uma pena que eu não entenda mandarim.

- Neji!! O que você está fazendo aqui!? – ela parou o que fazia e, com o coração a mil, se pôs a observar o jovem que entrava pela janela – Achei que você tivesse ido para casa...

- Ah, eu ia... Mas o Naruto resolveu me levar pra uma festa muito interessante... – Ele disse, irônico, incapaz de engolir o orgulho ferido por ela não ter lhe contado - Você sabe do que se tratava?

A compreensão passou rápida pela mente de Tenten.

- Neji, hontou ni gomen... Eu tentei te dizer inúmeras vezes, mas... – parou quando os olhares se cruzaram, e tomando coragem continuou – você também não me dava chance!

Ele estacou. Era a primeira vez que ela falava nesse tom tão serio com ele. Tudo bem, talvez ele merecesse, mas nunca iria admitir isso. Deixando o ciúme controlá-lo e esquecendo-se de seu propósito principal, Neji retrucou.

- Bem, talvez o senhor Koike Takeru deixe você se expressar melhor, não é? – se aproximou dela – Por quanto tempo vocês namoraram, uns dois meses? Eu não achei que você fosse tão fácil de conquistar, Tenten.

Na hora que as palavras saíram de sua boca ele percebeu que tinha passado dos limites. Os olhas dela marejaram e ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Tenten, me desculpe, não era isso que... – tentou consertar.

- Se você quer mesmo saber, Neji, eu e Takeru-san namoramos por seis meses antes dele me pedir em casamento!! – ela levantara o rosto e agora gritava, chorando de raiva – Ah, mas você estava ocupado demais olhando para o seu próprio mundinho para perceber que eu vinha me tornando mais ausente, para escutar todos os nossos amigos comentando sobre o meu namoro, não é?!?! E você quer saber o porquê de eu não ter te contado? – ela parou por um instante – É porque eu estava morrendo de medo de ouvir sua resposta! Porque, se você me desejasse felicidades, ou simplesmente ignorasse, eu não saberia como continuar vivendo! Eu não saberia o que fazer com todos os anos da minha vida que eu passei amando você!

Neji não sabia como responder a toda essa chuva de informações e acusações verdadeiras, portanto ficou em silencio.

- Quer saber, Neji? Agora não importa mais... Eu já me decidi. Não creio que eu seja capaz de esperar a vida toda, igual a Sakura-chan. Takeru-san é uma pessoa muito boa e eu não vou desapontá-lo. Creio que você vai perder sua "companheira de treinos" – deu um sorriso triste - E não acho que seja de bom tom você estar no meu quarto a essa hora da noite." Vá embora, Neji.

- Tenten, eu...

- Eu disse vá embora!!!! – ele gritou sem nem ao menos olhá-lo – Eu não quero mais te ver!!

Neji decidiu não discutir, ele sabia que ela estava certa. Saiu pela janela e, pulando pelos telhados de Konoha, lembrou-se das palavras finais de Sasuke. Parecia que agora ele só tinha um lugar para o qual ir.

---------//----------

Aeeeeeeeee \o/ Final do primeiro capitulo! Gostaram? Odiaram? Querem me matar? Então mandem reviews XD No próximo capitulo vai ter uma ceninha Sasu/Saku

Ah, a propósito, a musica que a Tenten estava cantando é Ideal Lover, da Rainie Yang, e é um dos temas do drama taiwanês Devil Beside You, muito bom, totalmente recomendado (sem contar o fato que o Mike He e o Kingone são muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito gatos ). Eu resolvi colocar a Tenten cantando em mandarim porque pra mim ela é totalmente descendente de chineses

Bye Bye o/


	2. Apenas uma Idéia

Disclaimer: Não me processem, Naruto pertence ao Tio Masashi Kishimoto. Eu só uso os personagens pra criar historias paralelas de vez em quando XD

Nota da Autora:

Eu entro no meu quarto carregando uma grande caixa e a coloco em cima da cama.

- Yoshi!!! – digo com uma chave de fenda na mão e prendendo os cabelos (eu só prendo os cabelos em ocasiões especiais) – Vamos montar essa porcaria!

_20 minutos depois..._

Caixas, papéis e isopor espalhados por todos os lados, mas a maquina se encontra perfeitamente montada e alojada em minha escrivaninha.

- Agora, vamos testar... – aperto o botão de ligar do PC e a tela se ilumina com o logo de "Bem Vindo" do Windows – Está vivoooooooo!!! \0/

A tela muda pro desktop normal e os garotos lindos do Fahrenheit me encaram com olhares sedutores (cara, esse wallpaper é tudo de bom XD).

- Bebê!!! – abraço o meu novo monitor de 15 polegadas, tela plana LCD, com minhas lágrimas jorrando em cachoeira – Mamãe sentiu tanto a sua faltaaaaaaaaaa!!! – é isso que acontece com uma pessoa viciada em computadores que vê seu monitor trambolho fiel de 8 anos de idade pifar diante dos seus olhos e fica 3 longos dias sem poder baixar nenhum anime XD

Após essa básica introdução, vamos as respostas das reviews! Desde já gostaria de agradecer as pessoas caridosas que comentaram e elogiaram! Hontou ni arigatou! Xiexie!! (isso Chikage, mistura o japonês e o chinês que o seu sensei e a sua laoshi te esganam XD).

**Motoko Li:** Muito obrigada pelo review! Fiquei muito feliz por você ter gostado da fic, ainda mais porque eu adoro as suas, principalmente Um trago para a rainha! Gaara/Ino rules! \o/ Espero que goste desse capítulo!

**Lydhyamsf:** Sua review quase me matou do coração! XD Ainda bem que você está gostando, e aqui está o novo capitulo. Bom proveito!

**Hidini-sama:** Ainda não foi nesse capítulo que o "plano B" apareceu XD Infelizmente eu só pretendo revelá-lo no capítulo final, gomen né XP Mesmo assim, espero que continue gostando da fic.

**Uchiha Ayu:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Satisfazendo seus pedidos, um capítulo cheio de Sasu/Saku! Espero que goste! \o/

**Hinagiku – Capítulo 2 – Apenas uma idéia**

Sakura estava na cozinha da casa de Sasuke, e cantarolava alegremente enquanto fazia o jantar. Ela ainda não tinha se acostumado com o fato de que em breve seria a Sra. Uchiha.

"Quem diria, heim Sakura! Todos os anos de espera e as lágrimas derramadas valeram a pena" – deu uma pequena risada – " Você fazendo macarronada para o Sasuke enquanto ele espera na sala comportadinho. Se isso for um sonho, Kami-sama, por favor não me acorde nunca!"

Paralelamente, um par de olhos negros como piche observava atentamente cada movimento da jovem. O balanço dos longos cabelos róseos, que ela deixara crescer novamente desde o inicio do namoro dos dois, os sorrisos que ela inconscientemente dava, a concentração aparente nos olhos esmeralda quando ela lia as receitas... Sasuke Uchiha nunca imaginara que fosse se sentir dessa maneira em relação a outra pessoa. Depois que derrotara Orochimaru e Itachi ele havia se tornado bem mais sociável, e atualmente podia-se dizer que ele tinha vários grandes amigos. Mas aquela garota mexia com ele de uma maneira tão profunda e única que chegava a dar nos nervos. Qualquer palavra vinda dela era importante, qualquer pedido era acatado como se fosse uma ordem divina. Porque era isso que ela era pra ele, uma deusa, de corpo perfeitamente moldado por anos de treinamento e batalhas, e pele branca e delicada como o mais singelo dos lírios... Sasuke desviou o olhar, ruborizando. Ele tinha que admitir que estava sendo bem difícil se segurar até a noite de núpcias.

- Sasuke-kun, prova isso aqui.

Levou um susto quando percebeu que ela se encontrava ao seu lado, segurando uma colher cheia de brigadeiro.

- Se eu soubesse que a sua macarronada tinha molho de chocolate, Sakura, eu teria pedido alguma coisa do Ichiraku – disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Que engraçadinho, Sr. Uchiha – sentou-se ao lado dele e comeu um pouco do doce, sujando acidentalmente o rosto no processo – Mas, felizmente para você, o meu macarrão tem molho de frutos do mar, e essa calda é para o bolo...

Foi interrompida por um beijo rápido dele no canto de sua boca.

- Huuum, eu acho que o chocolate está perfeito – disse ele com cara pensativa, lambendo os lábios.

- Sa... Sasuke-kun!! – disse ela, ficando tão vermelha quanto a saia que usava.

- O que foi? – respondeu fingindo inocência.

- Você esta me saindo um noivo muito ecchi! – cruzou os braços e crispou os lábios.

- Você acha mesmo? – disse se aproximando dela – Então talvez eu deva fazer jus ao meu título.

Beijou-a com ardor, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela sobre o sofá. Sakura correspondeu, entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo a exploração da língua dele. Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, fazendo carinho em sua nuca. Quando as mãos de Sasuke pousaram em sua coxa e começaram a subir por dentro da saia, ela o puxou pelos cabelos, interrompendo o contato.

- Não, não Sasuke... Eu já te disse, nada de fazer... – ela parou, corando um pouco – "aquilo" antes do casamento.

- Mas Sakura, falta só um mês – disse, com cara de cachorrinho pidão.

- Eu esperei por você por mais de 10 anos, tenho certeza que você não vai se importar de segurar essas suas mãozinhas bobas por mais 30 dias, né – sorriu para ele, sabendo que tinha ganhado a discussão.

- Ai ai, por que eu fui arrumar uma noiva com argumentos tão bons? – sorriu também.

- Porque eu sou a única que vai conseguir ser mais teimosa do que você pela vida inteira – colou os lábios aos dele novamente, dessa vez num beijo calmo que demonstrava todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Aham... Eu não queria interromper, mas...

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!! – Sakura levou um susto tão grande que empurrou Sasuke pra fora do sofá – Gomen, Sasuke-kun! - foi ajudá-lo a se levantar do chão.

- Você tá violenta comigo hoje... – disse, se fazendo de vitima.

- Eu já pedi desculpas, amor... – virou-se para o rapaz parado em frente a janela – Neji-san, o que faz aqui numa hora dessas?

- É, atrapalhando o namoro dos outros... – levou um safanão de Sakura – Que foi? É verdade!

- Eu... Não era minha intenção atrapalhar nada, mas você disse que se algo desse errado a Sakura-san poderia me ajudar, Sasuke...

- Então realmente não foi tão fácil quanto eu pensei que fosse... – Sakura mostrou um semblante preocupado – Enquanto jantamos, conte pra gente exatamente o que aconteceu, Neji-san.

---------//---------

Um silêncio sepulcral pairava no cômodo. Com os hashis a meio caminho da boca e de queixos caídos com a surpresa, o casal olhava o amigo. Sakura foi a primeira a se recompor e se pronunciar.

- Você disse o que pra ela!?!?!?!?! – ela berrou de repente – Você chamou de "fácil" a garota que só teve olhos pra você a vida toda!! Ela não devia ter só gritado e te expulsado do quarto, ela devia ter te tampado todas as armas dela e te pregado na parede!!!

- Sejamos sinceros, Neji... Você foi mais insensível do que eu nos meus piores dias... Acho que você bateu o recorde de Konoha inteira – Sasuke balançava a cabeça reprovadoramente, mas não conseguia segurar a vontade de rir da falta de jeito do Hyuuga.

- Realmente, Neji-san... Sua situação não é nada boa – Sakura engolira a raiva e se esforçava para ser racional e tentar pensar na melhor solução para aquele problema – Temos que descobrir uma maneira de você pedir desculpas pra ela urgentemente. Mas, se ela não quer ver você nem pintado de ouro, isso vai ser difícil...

- Sakura-san, você tem que me ajudar! Eu não vou agüentar vê-la se casar com aquele cara, e por causa da minha estupidez!! – Neji estava realmente desesperado agora.

- Eu compreendo, Neji-san... Mas precisamos de um motivo muito bom pra ela te perdoar...

- Porque que ao invés de simplesmente pedir desculpas, você não tenta reconquistá-la? – Sasuke, que voltara a se concentrar no jantar, se intrometeu – Use o tempo que ainda tem pra fazer com que ela não se arrependa de ter esperado todos esses anos por você.

- Sasuke-kun... –disse Sakura, com os olhinhos brilhando – Eu não sabia que você tinha se tornado uma pessoa tão sensível!

- Não enche, Sakura... – ele corou e virou o rosto – É só que foi isso que eu pensei quando eu percebi que amava você...

- Nyaaaaa, chou kawaii!! – disse Sakura, abraçando o noivo.

- Sinto muito interromper os pombinhos novamente, mas poderíamos nos concentrar no meu problema?

- Ah, gomen! Mas Sasuke-kun tem razão... Você tem que fazer com que Tenten-chan veja que você vala mais a pena do que o Takeru-san.

- Isso não é muito fácil, já que eu não consigo nem pedir desculpas pra ela.

- Hum... Você podia usar alguma coisa que só vocês dois conhecem! – Sakura se animara com a idéia – Pense Neji-san! Vocês passaram tantos anos treinando juntos e fazendo parte do mesmo time, deve haver algo especial, algo que ela falou...

Neji se pôs a pensar. Tenten sempre falara tanto, como ele iria se lembrar de algo "especial"? Se sentiu ainda mais estúpido, por conviver com ela há tantos anos e não saber nada sobre seus sentimentos, sua vida pessoal, seus gostos... Será que ele realmente a merecia? Não seria melhor pra ela esquecê-lo e seguir sua vida?

Então de repente ele se lembrou. Era algo que somente ele sabia, pois ela fizera questão de frisar que isso seria um "segredo" apenas dos dois. Mas fazia tanto tempo... Será que ela se lembraria? Bem, entre as opções que tinha, melhor essa do que ficar olhando o pouco tempo que tinha passar.

- Sakura-san, Sasuke! Eu tive uma idéia! – falou chamando a atenção do casal perdido em pensamentos – Doumo arigatou por tudo! Podem ter certeza que dessa vez eu farei tudo certo.

- Matte, Neji-san! –gritou Sakura para o rapaz que saía pela janela – Não vai nos contar qual é sua idéia?

- Se der certo vocês saberão! – foi o que disse antes de desaparecer na noite fresca de primavera.

---------//---------

- Uma flor para uma linda dama.

- Kyaa! – Tenten se sobressaltou ao ser retirada de seus pensamentos pelo súbito aparecimento de uma rosa branca em frente aos seus olhos – Takeru-san, você me assustou!

- Gomen, não foi minha intenção. – disse colocando a flor ao lado da jovem.

Estava sentada na janela, tão absorta que não percebera a entrada do noivo em seu quarto.

- Iie, eu é que estava distraída... – sorriu pra ele, olhando em seus olhos azuis. Eram realmente muito lindos. Então porque a mente dela cismava em pensar num par de olhos perolados hipnotizantes? Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando mandar pra longe essas imagens.

- Algo errado, Tenten? – Takeru se mostrava preocupado com a súbita mudança de expressão dela.

- N... Não foi nada! – forçou um sorriso – É só que eu estou também com um pouco de dor de cabeça...

- Então vou te deixar descansar... Só passei mesmo para ver como você estava – deu um beijo em sua testa e se dirigiu para a porta – A propósito, parece que tinha um amigo seu que não sabia do casamento. Como era o nome dele...? Hyuuga, eu acho.

- Ah, eu devo ter me esquecido de avisá-lo... Você sabe, nós só nos encontramos em missões, então fica meio difícil conversar e... – Tenten buscava uma explicação plausível, mas Takeru somente sorriu para ela.

- Tudo bem, Tenten, você também pode esquecer de coisas. Eu só comentei porque achei que ele ficou bem sentido e chocado quando soube... Certifique-se de pedir desculpas pra ele depois, sim? – e disse fechando a porta do quarto – Oyasumi nasai...

Tenten nada respondeu. Apenas se encolheu e apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos, soltando as lágrimas que segurara por tanto tempo.

"Não seja tão bom comigo, Takeru-san... Só faz eu me sentir pior e mais suja... Eu devia é te pedir desculpas, por passar esse tempo todo com você somente para esquecer outra pessoa... Alguém que nunca olhará pra mim do jeito que eu sempre quis..."

E adormeceu ali mesmo, sem nem ao menos imaginar que esse "alguém" se esforçava para fazê-la olhar para ele do mesmo jeito que ela desejava ser vista.

---------//---------

Aeeeeeeee! \o/ Fim de outro capítulo! Esse foi quase todo Saku/Sasu, nem parece uma fic Neji/Ten XD Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Eu tenho algumas dicas de "musicas para se escutar enquanto se lê o capitulo", e elas são:

- Zhiduiniyouganjue (traduzindo, "Só tenho sentimentos por você"), do Fahrenheit com participação da Hebe (essa musica é muito fofa, baixem se puderem).

-Flavor of Life, da Utada Hikaru (também muito linda, vale a pena baixar).

É isso ai povo, vejo vocês no capítulo final o/ Bye byeeeeeeee!


	3. Somente Margaridas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao Tio Masashi Kishimoto, mas o Neji, o Sasuke e o Gaara pertencem somente a mim, muahuahuahuahuaha!! Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo com essa camisa de força?! Tira isso de perto de mim! Tasuketeeeeeeee!!!

**Nota da Autora: **

Eu entro no quarto toda feliz e saltitante, ligo o PC e sento na cadeira, tirando os All Star e jogando eles num canto.

- Lalarilalaaaaaa!! Tirei 9 na prova de Direito Constitucional!! Que dia feliz!! Só por causa disso vou escrever o último capitulo da fic!

De repente, ouço um barulhinho tipo "roc, roc", e quando olho ao redor procurando a fonte dessa distração...

- Kyo!!!! Seu cachorro maluco, tira os dentes do meu All Star!! – o malvado Lhasa Apso comedor de tênis foge, não sem antes seqüestrar a bota de couro da minha tia – Maldição... Meu cadarço tá todo furado agora... T-T

Após fazer vocês perderem seu tempo com essa passagem da minha vida não muito interessante, vamos as respostas das reviews! \o/

**Yuukochan:** Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que goste desse capitulo!

**IngridYuuki** Pronto, ta aqui o novo capitulo, mas abaixa essa arma, pelo amor de Kami-sama! XD Que bom que gostou das partes Sasu/Saku!

**Miseno-san** Nyooooooooo!! Amei, amei, ameiiiiiiiiii seu review!! Foi o maior review que eu já recebi na vida! (chorando de emoção) Espero que este capitulo esteja a altura de um review tão legal!

**Uchiha Ayu** Tá ai o novo capitulo! Obrigada por todos os elogios \o/ Não vou escrever sobre o casamento do Sasuke e da Sakura nessa fic, mas dependendo da minha inspiração e tempo livre eu posso fazer um extra depois XD

**Hidini-sama:** Capitulo final saindo do forno! XD Espero que o desfecho esteja bom também! n.n

**Tsuki Koorime:** Não precisa mais esperar ansiosa, o capitulo já chegou! XD Boa leitura o/

**Juh-chan:** Aqui está a fic continuada! XD Espero que goste!!

**Hinagiku – Capitulo 3 – Somente Margaridas**

Tenten despertou quando os primeiros raios de Sol atingiram seu rosto incomodamente. Ainda de olhos fechados,virou para o lado praguejando em busca de proteção contra a luz irritante.

- Mas que droga, quem foi que deixou a maldita cortina aber... Kyaaaaaaaaa!!

Quando deu por si estava estatelada de cara no chão. O impacto a fez acordar de vez e se lembrar do que acontecera na noite passada.

- Argh! Só você mesmo para dormir no peitoral da janela, Tenten no baka! – levantou-se sofregamente – Ótimo, agora estou com cãibras e hematomas por todas as partes do corpo... Estou vendo que hoje vai ser o dia perfeito para eu ficar o tempo todo na cama sem fazer nada...

Ao se virar para mergulhar em seu colchão fofinho e esconder-se da "maldita luz solar" em baixo do edredom, ela estacou. Em cima da sua cama jazia o mais lindo buquê de flores que ela já tinha visto. Margaridas dos mais variados tamanhos intercaladas com minúsculas florzinhas brancas, que ela não soube dizer de qual espécie eram, todas unidas por um displicente laço amarelo.

- Takeru-san no baka... Eu já pedi pra ele não fazer esse tipo de coisa... – disse sorrindo, mas num tom meio repreensivo. Aproximou-se, sentindo o aroma doce e ao mesmo tempo amargo das flores ficar mais forte.

Procurou rapidamente por um cartão que confirmasse suas suspeitas a respeito do remetente. Porém, quando encontrou o pequeno pedaço de papel, se espantou com as simples três palavras contidas nele.

- Só "Eu te amo"? – virou o cartão esperando ver algum nome. Viu no verso apenas uma folha limpa, e pôs-se a encarar o cartão como se esperasse que as palavras pulassem dele – Ué... Estranho, porque ele não assinou? Ah, talvez ele tenha entregado direto a mamãe e por isso não pôs o nome!

Disposta a checar a sua teoria, desceu as escadas correndo em direção à cozinha e gritando pela mãe.

- Mama!! A senhora está aí!?! – freou antes de bater de cara na mesa de jantar.

- Estou aqui na sala! – Ao ouvir a resposta, Tenten se dirigiu ao aposento feito uma flecha, e estacou quase pisando na colcha bordada que a mãe fazia. A mulher a repreendeu em um tom brincalhão – Meu Deus! Vinte e dois anos nas costas e você ainda se comporta como uma menina de doze, Tenten!

- Duibuqi! Duibuqi! – desculpou-se displicentemente, sentando-se no sofá ao lado da mãe – Mama, sabe o buquê de flores que está lá no meu quarto?

- Ah sim, lindo, não é? Com certeza foi Takeru-sama quem mandou... Mas foi meio estranho... Escutei alguém bater na porta logo ao amanhecer, mas quando fui atender só vi as flores no chão...

- Entendo... – pensou um pouco no quão anormal era isso, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça, espantando esses pensamentos e falando animadamente – Vou estar no meu quarto descansando tá? Qualquer coisa que a senhora precisar é só chamar!

- Veja se não dorme na janela de novo, sua gatinha! – respondeu a Sra. Jiang (NA: pra quem não entendeu, esse é o sobrenome que eu inventei para a família da Tenten XD), sorrindo e voltando ao seu bordado.

- Pode deixar!! – Tenten gritou da volta enquanto corria até o cômodo.

Ao entrar, fechou a porta e se jogou na cama, ao lado das margaridas. Alcançou novamente o cartão e voltou a observá-lo.

- Por que será que eu sinto que estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa?

----------//---------

O silêncio do apartamento de Sasuke foi quebrado por um grito.

- Sasuke-kun, você não pode fazer isso! – a voz feminina pedia lamuriosa.

- Claro que posso, Sakura – disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Na... Não mexa aí!! – ela fechou os olhos.

- Agora já é tarde para desistir... – aproximou seu rosto do dela e sussurrou – Xeque mate!

- Nyoooo... é a nona vez que você ganha! Não é justo! – levantou-se do sofá que dividia com Sasuke e o tabuleiro de xadrez, derrubando o último no chão só de birra.

- Quando eu encontrar com o Shikamaru eu peço para ele te dar umas aulas de estratégia – sorriu presunçoso – Mas acho que você não consegue me vencer nem daqui a mil anos...

- Hunf, convencido! – virou-se de costas pra ele fazendo biquinho e ameaçou ir embora – Já que seu ego é tão grande, eu é que não vou ficar aqui escutando você se gabar...

Sentiu-se puxada por uma mão forte e quando percebeu já se encontrava no sofá novamente, envolvida nos braços dele.

- Fique aqui – Sasuke pediu baixinho enquanto afagava os cabelos dela.

- Já que você insiste tanto... – Sakura sorriu e se aninhou no peito dele.

Ficaram um tempo calados e Sasuke estava quase dormindo quando Sakura subitamente se lembrou.

- Né Sasuke-kun! – ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele – O Neji-san não apareceu mais, não é? E o casamento já é amanhã, mas Tenten-chan ainda não deu a entender nada sobre desistir! Será que devíamos fazer algo?

- Sakura, se o Neji quisesse a nossa ajuda ele teria pedido – bocejou longamente – Por que não damos uma chance para os dois se entenderem sozinhos? Eles já estão bem grandinhos.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas" – abraçou-a mais, ajeitando-se no sofá – O Neji tem até amanhã as 17:00, vamos ver o que acontece até lá. Agora descanse, você não quer ficar com olheiras horríveis amanhã e ser zoada pela Ino, quer?

- Hai... – Sakura não argumentou mais e resolveu seguir o conselho do noivo. Fechando os olhos, não pode deixar de pensar – "Kami-sama, faça com que aconteça o melhor para todos amanhã, onegai!"

----------//---------

Do pequeno quarto no qual se arrumava, anexo a capela, Tenten podia ouvir o burburinho dos convidados chegando. Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, ajeitando o véu sobre os longos cabelos soltos, e tomando cuidado para não desfazer os cachos das pontas destes.

- Prontinho! – deu uma volta para checar se não havia falhas no longo frente única que usava. Um vestido lindo e simples, da mesma maneira que ela era – Agora, o buquê...

Dirigiu-se à mesa onde as flores se encontravam, mas seus olhos foram atraídos pelo ramalhete de margaridas que jazia do lado dele. Fazia cinco dias que ela os recebia diariamente e com os mesmo cartões anônimos. Como Takeru nada dissera sobre eles, Tenten presumira que o rapaz estivesse apenas querendo agradá-la sem que ela ficasse lhe passando sermões. Assim, ela também não comentara nada sobre as flores.

Passou o olhar de um buquê ao outro, indecisa, e torceu o nariz para o que ela deveria usar. Escolhido pela sogra, uma perua de meia idade extremamente estúpida, ele mesclava rosas vermelhas com pequenos ramos de trigo. Não era feio, mas tinha um ar arrogante que não combinava com Tenten. E, comparado com as margaridas, ficava até insignificante...

Perdeu o fio do pensamento ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- Tenten, você já está pronta? – a voz de Takeru soou meio abafada do outro lado da porta – É que o padre não aceita atrasos e a sua mãe está começando a ficar nervosa...

- Podem começar que eu já estou indo!! – esperou o noivo ir embora e pegou o buquê de margaridas – Que se dane! Eu nunca gostei daquela velha mesmo!

----------//---------

- Neji-san, você tem certeza mesmo de que não quer que eu... – Mesmo depois de ter prometido a Sasuke que não interferiria, Sakura simplesmente não conseguira deixar Neji sozinho do lado de fora da igreja.

- Obrigado, Sakura-san, mas acho que eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho – o Hyuuga recusou a oferta de ajuda pela centésima vez.

- Mas que droga! Você é tão orgulhoso quanto o Sasuke-kun... – ouviu o som de órgãos anunciando a entrada de Takeru até o altar – Merda! Eu tinha que estar lá dentro como madrinha!!

"Você não vai mesmo me dar outra chance, Tenten?" – pensou enquanto observava a Haruno correr para entrar na igreja por uma pequena porta lateral.

----------//---------

Tenten esperava nervosa a sua hora de entrar. Pôs-se a cantar baixinho a primeira musica que lhe veio na cabeça, como sempre fazia nos momentos de tensão.

Mei ge xuan ze lu kou

Para cada decisão

Wo jiu tiao nan de lu zou

Eu escolho seguir o caminho difícil

Mei ci ni fang qi wo

Toda vez que você desiste de mim

Wo tu ran hui tou ni

Quando eu me viro de repente,

Que hai gen zhe wo

você ainda está lá me seguindo

- Argh! Que tipo de música deprê é essa que eu resolvi cantar justo agora?! – balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos.

Os primeiros acordes da marcha nupcial soaram e todos na capela se levantaram a espera da noiva.

- É agora, Tenten! Jiayou! – começou a andar bem lentamente pelo tapete vermelho.

Sorriu ao ver de longe a cara de desagrado da sogra ao perceber que o buquê dela não combinava com o resto da decoração (toda em rosas vermelhas). Olhou para o altar e pôde ver Takeru sorrindo radiante, porem era um dos únicos que o faziam. Hinata, Sakura, Ino e Temari, suas madrinhas, estavam com expressões piores do que de velório. Hinata chegava até mesmo a soluçar agarrada ao braço de Naruto, e Sakura balançava a cabeça freneticamente como se dissesse "Não faça isso, pelo amor de Kami-sama!".

Desviou o olhar. Não tinha certeza se agüentaria aquele tipo de reprovação silenciosa. Além do mais, Neji não tinha feito nada que a desse motivos para desistir... Droga, estava pensando nele de novo! Procurando um ponto no qual se focar, viu Gai-sensei e Rock Lee chorando abraçados ao longe. Deixou escapar uma pequena risada ao lembrar-se dos treinos com os "sombrancelhudos". "Esses dois sempre sabem como me divertir, mesmo sendo malucos e excêntricos..."

-Flashback- Começo

Em uma ensolarada tarde, o recém-formado time de Gai se reunira para uma...

- "Confraternização do Fogo da Juventude!!! – Gai berrava na maior cara de pau.

- Osu, Gai-sensei!!! – os olhos de Lee brilhavam de emoção.

- Como é que é? – Tenten ainda se atreveu a perguntar, com uma enorme gota na testa. Neji nem se dera ao trabalho e simplesmente se sentara no chão, desanimado.

- Isso, minha cara Tenten, é uma reunião para estreitarmos nossos laços de amizade! – abraçou Lee, com olhos em forma de coração.

- Osu! – o jovem de cabelo de cuia respondeu – Olha, Gai-sensei! Tem um canteiro de flores aqui!

- Oh, que descoberta mais maravilhosa!!

Enquanto os dois se afastavam, Tenten se sentou ao lado de Neji, rindo. "Não importa por que lado eu olhe, o Gai-sensei sempre parece um pedófilo louco!". Pousou o olhar em Neji, que parecia estar em outro planeta de tão avoado. "Bem, se é para fazer amizade, não custa nada conversar com esse mal-humorado, não é?"

- Ei, Neji – dispensou qualquer sufixo de tratamento por não saber se deveria chama-lo de kun ou de san – Você não gosta de dias de folga, não?

O garoto virou-se lentamente pra ela, como se considerasse a pergunta... Ou talvez estivesse apenas pensando em como torturá-la por tê-lo tirado do transe.

- Acho inútil – respondeu após um tempo – Não ajuda em nada nas nossas habilidades.

- Mas, como Gai-sensei disse, melhora as relações – sorriu mais, aproximando-se dele – E, se vamos trabalhar juntos, é melhor nos conhecermos melhor, né?

Neji preferiu ficar quieto a admitir que ela estava certa. Tomando o silêncio como consentimento, ela continuou.

- Então... Eu começo. Meu nome é Jiang Tenten, tenho 12 anos, sou filha única... – não sabendo mais o que falar, disparou sem jeito – E... bem, margaridas são minhas flores favoritas, mesmo que todo mundo ache que eu sou insensível demais para gostar de flores.

Surpreso com a revelação dela, Neji não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Se parecem com você... - sussurrou

- O que disse? –chegou o rosto mais perto do dele.

- As margaridas... parecem com você – virou o rosto rápido, corando.

- Ah... Obrigada, eu acho... – corou também, se afastando um pouco.

-Flashback- Fim

Tenten estacou de repente. Não podia ser... Podia?! Ele era a única pessoa para a qual ela tinha contado sobre as margaridas... E aqueles buquês misteriosos, como se o remetente não quisesse de jeito nenhum ser descoberto... Simplesmente não era do feitio de Takeru.

Ela tinha que tirar isso a limpo! Tinha que falar com ele de qualquer jeito! Já tinha se machucado tanto, mais uma decepção não faria mal, não é? Sem pensar mais, virou-se e saiu correndo em direção às portas principais da igreja, escancarando-as de uma vez só.

Sua fuga teria sido perfeita, se ela não tivesse tropeçado na barra do vestido e caído da metade das escadas. Fechou os olhos com força, esperando o impacto da queda.

----------//---------

Ao escutar a marcha nupcial, Neji se dera por vencido. "Realmente sinto muito, Tenten...". Resolveu ir embora antes que alguém saísse da cerimônia e o visse ali. Tinha acabado de descer as escadas quando escutou um grande estrondo, e, virando-se para trás, só teve tempo de ver algo branco caindo em cima de si.

----------//---------

Ainda de olhos fechados, Tenten percebeu que não tinha atingido o chão como esperava. Ouviu o barulho das portas da igreja fechando e, ao abrir os olhos para ver o que acontecia, deu de cara com os olhos perolados que ela tanto evitava desde semana passada.

- Ne ne ne...Neji!!! – gaguejou, corando ao perceber que estava deitada em cima dele. Rapidamente se sentou no chão, permitindo que ele fizesse o mesmo – O que está fazendo aqui!?

- Esperando um milagre...

Quando ela abriu boca para argumentar, ele a impediu de falar colocando suavemente um dedo nos lábios dela.

- Não, dessa vez eu vou falar... Eu fui estúpido, Tenten. Após todos esses anos nos quais eu tive você ao meu lado, eu me acomodei. Era fácil demais ter você ali, quando eu precisasse. Mas quando fiquei sabendo do seu casamento, fiquei louco de ciúmes, e, sem saber como lidar com isso, descontei em você. Peço desculpas por isso – como ela continuou calada, ele continuou – E, caso você não tenha percebido ainda, fazem cinco dias que eu venho dizendo "Eu te amo"...

Foi interrompido quando ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou apaixonadamente. Não havendo mais necessidade de palavras, o Hyuuga simplesmente a enlaçou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo.

Na cabeça de Tenten os pensamentos "Meu Deus, estou beijando o Neji!!" e "Ele disse que me ama!!" sobrepunham-se sem parar. "E ele beija tão melhor do que o Takeru-san...". Seu sangue congelou nas veias ao se lembrar. "Ai meu Deus, esqueci do Takeru-san!!"

Interrompeu o contato e olhou na direção da igreja, sendo imitada por Neji. Se a situação não fosse tão trágica, ela teria gargalhado da cena que se passava ali. Todas as garotas choravam e riam ao mesmo tempo, abraçadas, Gaara estava de braços cruzados olhando para o nada, e Shikamaru se sentara no chão para tirar uma soneca. Enquanto isso, Sasuke, com um sorriso maléfico, arrancava algumas notas de dinheiro da mão de Naruto.

- Sinto muito, Naruto-baka, mas aposta é aposta...

Quando Tenten avistou Takeru, foi como se uma mão invisível apertasse seu coração. Percebendo a expressão dela, Neji entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela.

- Vamos juntos, Tenten... Acho que nós dois devemos explicações a ele – disse ajudando-a a se levantar.

Chegaram na frente do rapaz e começaram a se curvar para um pedido formal de desculpas, mas ele os impediu.

- Não façam isso – dirigiu-se para a jovem– Tenten... Quando eu te pedi em casamento, eu sabia que você não me amava o suficiente... Mesmo assim, quando você aceitou, eu fiquei tão feliz... E quando eu vi você entrando na igreja hoje, eu realmente pensei que talvez eu pudesse suprir o vazio em seu coração... Agora vejo que não será assim.

- Hontou ni gomen nasai... – um soluço e as lagrimas a impediram de continuar. Sentiu Neji apertar sua mão mais forte.

- Não chore, Tenten... Isso só me faz sentir pior – o jovem de olhos azuis sorriu fracamente – Desde que você esteja feliz, isso me basta. Bem, acho que agora eu vou ter que explicar pra minha família que nós vamos voltar pra casa sem um parente a mais.

- Se você quiser que a gente vá com você... – Neji começou, mas foi interrompido por Takeru.

- Não se preocupem – andou até a porta principal e virou o rosto para eles – Foi um prazer conviver com você, Tenten.

Logo após a saída do jovem, o casal foi cercado pelos amigos.

- Tenten-chan, estou tão feliz por você!! – Sakura era a única que ainda chorava.

- É Tenten-chan! E quando você casar com o Neji-niisan, nós vamos ser parentes!!- Hinata comentou sorridente.

Tenten olhou para Neji e ao ver a cara de pânico deste ao escutar a palavra "casamento", gargalhou gostosamente passando seu braço pelo dele.

- Eu acho que não quero saber de casamento por algum tempo! Mas eu só sei que vai ter um festão lá em casa e a gente não pode desperdiçá-lo!

- Yay!!! É isso aí! – disse Ino totalmente animada, arrastando pela mão um Gaara de saco cheio – Ninguém mais tem problemas amorosos, o casamento da Testuda é daqui a três semanas e a Hinata tá grávida, então vamos comemorar!!

Fez-se silencio por alguns segundos, até que todos processassem a informação.

- Como é que é?!!? – todos disseram juntos, olhando para uma Hinata roxa de vergonha e um Naruto sorrindo igual a um bobo.

- Ino-chan, não era pra contar ainda!! – Hinata não sabia onde esconder o rosto.

- Ah, todo mundo ia saber mais cedo ou mais tarde mesmo! – a loira deu de ombros.

Todos foram andando distraídos e conversando na direção da casa de Tenten, deixando esta e Neji para trás. O Hyuuga reparou que ela estava muito calada.

- O que foi? Ainda está preocupada com o Takeru?

- Não... Eu só estava agradecendo a Kami-sama pelas margaridas existirem.

- Hum... – Neji acariciou o rosto dela e se abaixou aproximando os lábios dos dela – Então eu acho que deveria agradecer a Ele por você existir.

Tenten sorriu, o abraçou pela cintura e acabou com a pequena distância entre os rostos. Como Sakura cansara de dizer para ela, realmente valia a pena esperar.

----------//---------

NA: "Jiayou" é o equivalente em chinês pro famoso "Ganbate!" dos japoneses. Quer dizer algo como "Se esforce!".

NA2: Duibuqi significa "Desculpe" em chinês. A pronuncia é algo como "dueibuchi".

NA3: A musica que a Tenten canta é Ni Feng (Rebellious Wind), do Garden Sister. É também a abertura de um drama muito legal chamado Tokyo Juliet. A letra é muito bonita, foi ela que meio que me inspirou a fazer esse fic. n-n

The End!!! Owari!!! Acabouuuuuuu!! Agradeço mais uma vez a todos que leram e comentaram!! A fic nem teria saído do primeiro capitulo se não fosse por vocês! Vou ver se me concentro agora num projeto Rin/Sesshoumaru que está se formando na minha mente maléfica, muauahahuahuauhauh! XD

Ah, e só pra constar, o Johnny Depp ruleia e Piratas do Caribe: No Fim do Mundo é muito foda!

Vejo vocês no próximo fanfic!! o/


End file.
